Night of the Pink Bat
by shadoweddrm
Summary: April Fool's Day is drawing near, and Bruce Wayne's carefully laid plans are falling through. At least Batman seems to have fewer worries... he hopes. Rating more for later chapters... and my inevitable potty mouth.
1. Prologue

_Alright, so this is more of a one-shot musing that it wiggling its way through my brain... so for now I have the prologue here as a quick preview of what I hope will turn into a lovely, funny little tale. But for legality's sake..._ _ **disclaimer: I do not own Bruce Wayne/ Batman/ any other DC characters- I'm just going to have a little fun playing with their minds.**_

* * *

There was just something about April Fool's Day that Bruce couldn't wrap his head around. Maybe it was the constant trickery that seemed to break out through the city, a cacophony of pranks that left him running around trying to figure out what was just good fun and what was truly a threat to society. But he always made sure to have some sort of game plan. Especially after the tutu incident. For the past five years, he had meticulously kept track of the comings and goings from the Batcave, and possible traps set either by Alfred, Dick, or any of the other "friends" (and yes, he **was** talking about Kent here) who would decide to come and go as they pleased. Everything he did was meant to ensure that nothing caught him by surprise. He had enough to worry about with the **real** jokers. 

So he honestly had no idea how he managed to take the bait so well. There he was, Bruce Wayne, one of the world's most watched men… and he was getting out of the back of the town car donning a bright pink mop of hair. It wasn't even April Fool's Day yet, either. Whoever had done it (and he had a few suspicions) had managed to dye his hair **IN HIS SLEEP**. He wasn't even sure how he had managed to sleep that long, let alone how said perpetrator had managed to pull it off without waking him. He sighed, fingers pressing on the bridge of his nose as he felt stare after stare fall upon him. It was going to be a long day. 

At least Batman didn't have to worry about weird hair. For once, the night couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the beginnings of what I hope will produce a longer story... for some reason the main image in my head right now is "night of the pastel-painted bat" or something. Feel free to send in some funny prank ideas~_


	2. And So it Begins

*Ahem* **disclaimer: I do not own the DC Universe or subsequent characters. But you already knew that.**

* * *

Batman had never been so happy to don cape and cowl in his life. He no longer had to think about the disaster sitting atop his head in the form of a pink hairdo. Instead, he could focus on figuring out what was going on with the television broadcasts. He sat back in his chair, watching as the familiar smile took up the screen, soon backing up enough to reveal the rest of Joker's face. Hadn't he just returned him to Arkham? They **really** needed to hire better security.

" _Hello, kids. We interrupt your broadcast for a special announcement..._ "

"I knew the shows were getting bad, sir," commented Alfred as he walked up to see Joker's latest exploit, "but what _will_ they think of next?"

"I'm not sure Alfred..." he got up to head out, "...but it looks like it's going to be a long night."

* * *

The commissioner sat at his desk, strumming his pen against the edge of it and checking his watch. He looked through the report sitting on his desk again and then closed it, pushing his chair back to go light the lamp on the roof. It seemed as though the signal was actually going to be needed for once. He was just about to leave when he felt as though he was no longer alone. He turned around, at this point no longer surprised to see Batman just inside the window, looking like he had been waiting there for a while.

"Can't you just use the door for once?"

"That would be too easy." Batman was rifling through the file on Gordon's desk, his usual scowl on his face.

"I take it you saw the broadcast."

"Who hasn't? It played on every channel, and was broadcast on all of the radio stations as well." Batman looked up at him, "I guess the April Fool's Spree has begun."

Gordon ran his hand through his hair. He hated this time of year, when all of the city's lunatics took to the streets, the idea of pranking people for the fun of it an attempt at covering up any serious criminal activity on their parts.

"Do you have any ideas about what the Joker may have meant with that request?"

"He wants me to make him laugh… at least that's what he says. But it can't be that easy. After all…"

"…it's never easy with the Joker. I know. Have you even thought about making him laugh, though? Perhaps pulling your own kind of April Fool's Day prank to get back at the villains?"

"Such as?" Gordon swore there was a hint of humor in his voice… if Batman even knew what that was (and he wasn't quite sure the man did—how did one spend so much time scowling, anyway?).

"Well… maybe you could take a page from Bruce Wayne. His pink hair made headlines—some are saying he did it as his own personal prank, while others think his butler finally got the best of him."

Batman snorted… wait—Batman? Snorted?

"I don't think anyone would notice if I died my hair PINK, my friend."

"No… but maybe you could make a bolder statement." Gordon chuckled at the mental image that was appearing in his head. "I could just see the headlines now: 'Joker nabbed by pink crusader, swears it was Batman.'" He chuckled a bit to himself and looked to see Batman's reaction. But he wasn't there. As usual. He went over to the window and looked out at his city, that he was afraid was barreling toward prank-induced chaos.

"He could have at least told me what he thought…" He shook his head and turned around to his desk. On top of the file, there was a piece of paper with a little note scrawled on it.

 _No way in hell._

* * *

 _Hope you liked the chapter- sorry nothing big is happening story-wise or action-wise yet... my brain is still setting the scene and figuring out where exactly it wishes to go... so yeah. Until next time~_


End file.
